Synchronicity-A songfic
by EndlesslyVocaloid
Summary: -I twisted the meaning of some stuff, yes I did. I also like Mei-rin :3- The only way to calm the Demon/Dragon Miku is to sooth her with music. Plenty of Divas were chosen, and they sang until they died. Everything changed as Rin Kagamine was chosen. There might be another way out of the Diva curse, besides death. Bad at summaries, first songfic, and rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Once, long ago, in a time we know as Medieval, in the Country of Utau, there was a vicious dragon. The only thing history books will tell you is that she came from the deepest hole in Hell. But the people of that time knew so much more.

They knew that the Dragon was actually the evil demoness Miku, a shape-shifting demon with a hunger for music. The dragon would terrorize the people, attacking homes and killing citizens left and right. The current leaders of Utau decided the only way to keep the dragon from killing everyone was if they had someone to constantly sing for her. After all, the demon was really already dead. It's hard to kill something that powerful twice.

Not far from Utau, in the country of Pink, there was a young girl that went by the name of Teto. She lived with her mother, Teta, and her brother, Toeto. Her voice was that of an angel's. She would walk and sing throughout her city, and people adored her. Her fame spread across the world quickly, like wildfire. She was the most beloved 15 year old you'd ever meet.

Everything was fine for her until a powerful Militia from Utau came and stole away poor Teto in the dead of night. They shot Teto's mother and brother to keep things quiet until someone found the bodies.

The militia took Teto straight to the lair of the demoness, a deep cave in the ground. They told her to sing, otherwise the evil dragon woman would tear her to shreds. "Don't worry," they told her. "You're voice is beautiful. You'll be fine."

Even though Teto wasn't content with singing for something that might eat her, she went anyway. The demoness was in her dragon form, large and terrifying. She roared at Teto and got very close to her, baring her teeth. Either out of fear or simply because she was told to, Teto began to sing a slow ballad. The dragon slowly reacted, her form becoming more human, until she resembled a gorgeous woman with long blue hair. For some reason, she wore a black mask, and one of her scales had become a long staff.

The demon was calm.

Teto sang for the demoness for years. Even when her throat got dry, and her feet hurt from standing, Teto sang. Until finally, she collapsed, blood pooling from her mouth.

The demon was once again a dragon, as Teto's voice died.

There was only one thing to do: get another singer. Another sacrifice.

Another Diva.

Things went like that for decades. Defoko, Momo, Sukone, and even a male Diva they called VY2, as he had no parents and thus no name. Until finally, the time came that all the good sacrifices were dead and gone. They needed another.

In the neighboring country of Yellow, a woman by the name of Ren gave birth to twins. She named her boy Len and her girl Rin. Len and Rin grew very close to each other, up until they both turned one. That was the day that the same Utauain Militia came to retrieve the next Diva. They decided it would be Rin.

Ren was shot, like all the Diva's parents were, but Len was spared, left to die alone, and was adopted by a woman named Yuzuki.

Thank God she was close enough to hear the screams of Ren as she was violently killed.

Rin, on the other hand, was raised in a controlled facility. She was never allowed to leave, and they forced her to sing almost always, until she turned fifteen, when they took her to meet her fate as the Diva.

That's where the story begins.


	2. One: Trying to start

I was 16 when I left my home with my false mother. My actual mother had been killed off years ago by people from the country of Utau. They stole my sister away from me. It is to my understanding that she is being forced to keep an evil demon in check in some cave far away. The sad thing is that I don't know my sister or real mother's name. My false mother refused to tell me. I think she wanted me to forget about it. But I knew that girl was still alive...

Today is the day that I find her. I don't want her to be in that position. She will not suffer the fate of the mythical Teto, the last sacrifice. The last Utauian Diva.

My Uncle, Gakupo, is the current leader in Utau. He and his wife Luka, no doubt, expect me to be coming and trying to take revenge. And if I could, I would kill them both. He was the leader when my sister was taken, after all, and Luka taught my sister to sing. They both had a part in this.

But Luka has the bizzare power to control Snakes with her voice, and Gakupo has an entire country's militia behind him. Defeating the duo would not be easy. That's why i'm bringing a friend.

Kaito Shion. He's my false mother's son, and he's treated me well, like a brother for all these years. We'd play all the time, swimming and the whatnot, and when mother wasn't paying attention he would teach me to use a sword. He knew about my sister and my real mother, though he doesn't seem to want to identify them either, told me that he'd help me in every way possible.

We left on a cold November morning. Though the month should've been nothing but cold, it had started snowing lightly and wasn't melting from the ground.

"You know where we're going, correct?" asks Kaito as we begin to walk.

"Yes, yes," I say for the millionth time. "We find my Uncle, and we kill him. Then we find out where the demon is."

Kaito simply smiled and ruffled my hair, to which I frowned.

After two hours, we both had to stop. The temperature only seemed to drop as the day dragged on, and eventually we were so cold that neither of us could properly talk. He were far from any civilization, and our chance of survival wasn't looking well. We'd brought matches, but all the sticks and leaves where covered in piles of snow. You'd be surprised how much snow can really fall in two hours.

Finally, Kaito got the genius idea to "take our coats off and set them on fire."

"Are you stupid, Kaito!?" I yelled. "Burning out coats won't solve anything. Once the fire dies out we'll be colder than before!"

Kaito looked away and laughed. He'd never been a very serious person. It was the only thing I disliked about him.

We finally came to the conclusion that if we wanted our bodies to function, we had to move. We continued walked for at lest three more hours when I suddenly collapsed.

"Len?" I heard Kaito's voice, but it sounded distant. My head was ringing, and I couldn't feel my feet or hands. I thought something might've grabbed me, but I couldn't tell. I eventually blacked out.

** A/N Sorry, I have school and that's why the chapter is so short. SCHOOOOOOL! It gets in the way of freaking EVERYTHING!**

**Not to mention that I use MikuMikuDance so that takes more time too.**

**UGHHH PLUS I'M SICK. Fml.**


End file.
